In the last couple of decades, advances in information technologies, wireless networking, and sensor technologies have made their way into healthcare. The presence of such technologies is reflected, for example, in the federal electronic medical records (EMR) mandate, the rise of networked diagnostic devices, hospital asset tracking, wireless sensors for patient monitoring, and security systems.
The incorporation of such technologies to more and more aspects of patient care provides benefits to patients, caregivers, and health-care facilities managers alike.